


New Christmas

by janai



Series: The Early Years [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The metacrisis Doctor & Rose admire their first Christmas tree.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Early Years [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	New Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone%21).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to y'all!

  


In a cozy flat in the suburbs of London, a living 6 foot pine tree was sitting in the corner of the living room in its shiny gold pot. 

The tree was ablaze with tiny fairy lights, some twinkling in random patterns, and topped with a glowing star of silver. The tree was covered with a variety of decorations: colorful glass balls (some en-scripted with odd circular patterns) while others looked like little bits of mechanical parts, in a Steampunk kind of way. Metallic ribbons of tinsel swirled down from the top of the tree to its lowest branches.

Rose Tyler hung a tiny cog wheel, which had been spray painted and covered with glitter, on the last bare spot on the tree then stepped back to stand by the Doctor. They both admired their festive work of art and put their arms around each other.

"Our first Christmas tree together," the Doctor grinned broadly. "Rose, you are a brilliant artist!" He reached out to gently poke a tiny tube painted to look like his sonic screwdriver.

"Ta." Bumping his shoulder with hers, she looked up and gave him the tongue-touched grin that he adored. "Had help, ya know. Someone nicked a pocketful of alien bits from work." She rolled her eyes as the Doctor absently rubbed the back of his neck with a long fingered hand.

"Wonder who would have had the audacity to commit such a naughty crime?" He deadpanned as he gazed at the lights strung from the ceiling. He looked over at her and they both broke out into gales of laughter.

The Doctor wandered over the short distance to their roaring fireplace. The mantle had been covered with pine branches, sprigs of winter berry, tinsel and plaid ribbons. He removed what looked like a large salt shaker, leaned over, and shook something like sand over the flaming logs. A moment later and the fireplace started popping as tiny fireworks flared and scattered throughout the air. He looked back at Rose with a smug grin, the tip of his tongue poking the back of his top teeth. 

"You are soooo brilliant yourself." she said as she meandered over to where he stood. He was preening from the praise and reached out an arm to snag her waist when she was close enough. They embraced and kissed softly, both enjoying an intimate act denied to them for far too long.

The sweet scent of the pine and wood smoke swirled around their bodies as they finished the kiss with contented sighs. Together, they turned to look at the decorations which they had put up around the room; a mixture of traditional and alien.

"I never thought this would ever have been possible," the Doctor murmured. "I always liked Christmas but never decorated the TARDIS." A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Weeeell...one time Tegan stuck a sprig of holly above the inside of the doors," he made air quotes with his hands,' to make it more festive.' Hmm, I was blond then and wore a stick of celery on my lapel." Rose chuckled and he joined her as remembered that version of his self. 

"Speak'in of festive..." Rose pulled him by the arm until they were standing under a sprig of fresh mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She glanced up and he automatically followed suit. His eyes were wide and full of love as he looked down to see the same expression reflected on her face.

"Merry Christmas, my Doctor," she smiled, licking her lips.

"`~~`*~``," the Doctor said in Gallifreyan, "Merry New Christmas, my Rose Tyler."

Then they kissed......

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
